The Days And Years
by XxNene7xX
Summary: Another Romance between Mackie and Nene, but when a child comes how will Linna take it?
1. Default Chapter

Dear Lord!  
  
A new story that Im working on, hey no one said I cant do more than one story at once!  
  
Silky Doll   
  
Nene walked downstairs hoping that everyone else was ready to go. They were all going out to dinner with Sylia. It had been three years since they killed Galatea and it was now Nenes 21rst birthday and her three year anniversery with Mackie. It was not a real anniversery but like a three year dating thing. Nene was happy that he was now human and that she finally went out with him. If not she would never have had someone to take care of her when she was sick like he did, and she knew now she wanted to be with him for a long time.  
  
"Hey is everyone ready to go I'm starving" Nene said once she entered the livingroom.  
  
"Wait a minute we want to give you some of your gifts after the party but we are not finished wrapping them so go down to the Pit we have some clothes for the dinner party for you to wear." Sylia said leading her friend out of the room.  
  
Nene went to the pit and showered when she came out she found a wonderful silk dress and the most beautiful dimonds and shapires to go with it. She curled her hair that was now shoulder length and it was very cute curled. Mackie had never seen it this way but he liked it everyother way she put it so she hopped he liked this one.  
  
"Nene you may come up now we have all your presents in the car its time to go were waiting!" Priss yelled down.  
  
"I'm coming you can shut up!" Nene yelled and climed up the stairs to make them wait even longer just because it was her birthday.  
  
She finally go tup the stairs and ran to the car holding on to her had that held her curls and had on a large coat to cover her clothes only because it was raining. Once she got into the limo she sat down next to Mackie. Mackie smiled wondering how she looked for he could see nothing but her blue eyes, but what would he expect for a birthday in fall. Fall was his ans Nenes favoritve season, for that was when they started to date.  
  
The Mosel Beinf'd   
  
Nene walked in and handed her coat to the coat guy. Everyone looked at the young girl who now looked so much more mature. Mackie whos jaw dropped to the floor at this sight now was helping his girlfriend into her seat.  
  
"Wait will you have to drink" asked the waiter.  
  
Sylia ordered for everyone only because they had told her before they got there. "We will have some red wine and water if you dont mind bringing it and we already ordered under Stingray and Romanova." Sylia said handing him the check already.  
  
"Oh come on I'm starving hurry up with the food!" Nene said leaning back.  
  
Mackie patted her on the back saying poiltly to her' "Oh it wont take long sweetie dont worry"  
  
"I know but I'm so hungry!" She yelled to Sylia  
  
"Our foods right here calm down" Priss said while grubbing down.  
  
After they all finished they went to a bowling ally where they were going to play 10 rounds. After they were done with round three Nene got to open all of her gifts. They were all fabulous only thats when it came flying out at her. All the gifts were something like stuff she would never use ever and she still had got nothing from the one person who mattered to her. Mackie.  
  
Later while they were getting some fries and drinks after round 10 Mackie pulled her into a corner.  
  
"Nene tomarrow I want you to meet me at this place on the paper at that time ok" Mackie said handing her a piece of paper. He kissed her quick and left before anyone could notice.  
  
Nene slipped the paper into her coat pocket so she would not forget it and told everyone that she was tired and wanted to get home.  
  
Day later  
  
Nene awoke to her alarm and was too tired to do anything so she reset it for later on in the day. Finally when she woke a second time she got up and showered. She got dressed and picked up her coat to go out, then it hit her, the note. She opened the note and read where it said.  
  
"Oh my god!" she said throwing her arms up and falling back. "this is where we had our first date. And its so much money to go there." she said going back into her huge closet.  
  
She put on an elegant gown and put on aton of nice dimonds that Mackie had givin her for all of their dates for the past three years. She put on her dress coat and shoes and locked the door. They had been dating so long it seemed something was wrong that they did not live together yet. She had to walk to the reasurant because her car was in care with Nigel.  
  
She walked in and looked for Mackie, when she did not see him she walked up to a watier. "I'm here for Stingray" she said cooly. The waiter pointed her to the table she and he sat at on their first date and when she sat down at the table she almost cryedd at the sight. 


	2. chapter 2

Roses and chcolates and many beautiful things were spread about the tabl with room for the dinner that was set out for them Mackie was not here yet but soon would be.  
  
Mackie walked down and sat at the table and looked into the wet eyes of his love.  
  
"Whats wrong, Nene why are you crying?"Mackie asked gasping aloud.  
  
"I'm fine, really I just love this sight and I love you." She said kissing him.  
  
They ate and talked and had a great time over it all. Mackie kept messing with something in his pocket. No one knew what was going on at that table but everone was starring at it while they ate. Mackei finally got enough courage and stood up.  
  
"Nene I want you to know how much I love you he said."  
  
"I do Mackie "  
  
"No you dont, these past few years have been wonderful and I dont want them to end. I want to be with you for the rest of my life ... I love you Nene"  
  
He got down on one knee and took a box of out his pocket. When he opened it she saw the biggest dimond ring ever.  
  
"Nene will you marry me?" Mackie asked hopping it was going to be yes.  
  
"Of corse I will "Nene said hugging and kissing him.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered for them. Then everyone had relised that It was Mackie Stingray Sylias brother and went to get pictures of him and his Fiance'.  
  
That night at Sylias   
  
"ok we are here now where are they "asked Linna wondering what was goiong on.  
  
Finally their here" said Priss and Leon.  
  
Nene and Mackie walked in holding hands , Nenes glove covering her ring.  
  
"Why did yuou call us here Nene?" Sylia askeed them sitting down.  
  
"I have news for you" said Mackie.  
  
"what?" They all said in unison.  
  
Nene could not speak much but got it out. "Were getting married!" Nene yelled and pulleed doff her gloves to show the huge ring.  
  
"Oh my, it huge and congrats." Everyone said getting up to hug them.  
  
"This is a great birthday pressant anit it Nene?" Linna said  
  
"Yep its perfect." She said giving her lover a kiss. 


	3. chapter 3

Nene and Mackie were up in the hot tube with Sylia discussing wedding plans. They had been up there for so many hours. Linna, Priss and Leon had been looking frfo them when they finally came in they found no one but a ton of bubbles coming form the hot-tube.  
  
"Hello, Nene, Mackie, Sylia!" Priss yelled as they popped up out of the swimming pool.  
  
"Pluuu ya?" Nene said spitting water out of her mouth.  
  
"There you are, we have been looking for you." Linna said sitting on the couch by the pool.  
  
"We left you a note did you not read it?" Mackie said laughing and helpping Nene out of the pool.  
  
"I saw no note?" Priss and Linna said.  
  
"so thats what it was?" Leon said trying to walk away.  
  
"Le - - - ooo"  
  
"Oh no!" Nene yelled interupting Priss.  
  
"Whats wrong sweetie?" Mackie asked falling back.  
  
"My wedding ring, its gone!" She screamed.  
  
"WHAT!" everyone yelled.  
  
"I know its gone it just disappered!" Nene said starting to cry  
  
"Im so sorry Mackie"  
  
"Its ok I can get another on "Mackie said comforting her.  
  
"No need to Mackie" Sylia said. "looking at the pool and pointing to the ring at the bottom.  
  
"Ok I'll go get it Mackie said diving in."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Nene said  
  
"I got it "Mackei said sputtering up water.  
  
"Oh sweetie thank you "Nene said pulling him up from the waters.  
  
"Its ok darlin' its not your fault it fell " Mackei said slipping the ring back on her finger.  
  
"I love Nene" Mackie said kissing her  
  
"I love you too!" She said returning his kiss.  
  
"Next Fall Mackie "Nene said  
  
"what about it?"  
  
"thats when we should get married "  
  
"Yes, the day we met "Mackie said.  
  
"Well its setteled than" Sylia said  
  
"September 21rst Is the day for you two!" Linna said laughing.  
  
Later Downstairs   
  
Sylia had called the girls down to the pit to train when Mackie ran in informing her that a boomer had gone rouge downtown.  
  
"Girls get in your suits "Sylia yelled  
  
The three hurried to change into each suit. Now the suits had been like the first models and had the skin suits. Priss had to be helpped into her because of how fat she was getting.  
  
"Nene and Linna hurry and get into your suits" Sylia said helpping Priss into the car.  
  
"I know hold on "Nene said running into the computer room.  
  
"Mackie "Nene said, Giving him a kiss before she left.  
  
Nene got into her suit and jumped out to the car. They drove downtown and Sylia directed them to the boomer. Nene Ran head first toward the boomer. It smashed her into a wall. Priss got angery at this sight, so did Linna and the pulled out its core in about 1 minute.  
  
"Girls theres something going on in the building behind you" Sylia yelled through her van.  
  
They all ran towrad it picking Nene up on the way. Nene followed her scanner to where Sylia had directed them. The room was dark and she turned on the lights. Priss and Linna had not made it into the room yet. Nene was surrounded by guns that would surley go through her armor if she did not dodge them carefully.  
  
The guns shot right as Priss and Linna got to the door the last thing they heard was a scream and themselves yell "NNNNNNOOOOOOO!"  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Man I know u all hate cliff hangers but I do it so you will want to read more!. 


	4. chapter 4

Nene was thought to be dead. So Priss and Linna ran out of the buliding as fast as they could. Running back to the Silky Doll and yelling for Mackie as the got into their daily clothes.  
  
"What is it girls?" Mackie said when they found him  
  
"Its Nene!" Priss said  
  
"Wh-what where is she anyway, what happened?" He asked scarred of the answer  
  
"Shes dead" linna whispered  
  
"No! "he yelled slamming down his fist letting the tears ruun down  
  
Later Mackie ran out side in the night and went into the builing. He walked into the room where Nene had "died" and found her sitting in a corner crying.  
  
"I I cant belive it" she said to herself  
  
"Nene!" he said hugging her.  
  
"why would they leave me here?'" she askedd him crying some more into his sholder  
  
"they thought you were dead, but I knew you werent "he said picking her up  
  
He carried her into the living room where everyones backs were turned planning her funeral. He walked in quietly and set her down on a chair.  
  
"Stop"  
  
They all turned around to see Mackie.  
  
"I kow your sad mackie but we need to do this for her. "Sylia said.  
  
"no you dont "Nene got up and touched his sholder as everyone noticed her hand there and the screamed.  
  
"how ?" asked Linna  
  
"you le-left me there to die" "we thought you were dead "  
  
"you (b)witches left me to die" she yelled  
  
They cried knowing they should not have left. They all cried. The phone rang loudly intturuoting them.  
  
"Hello Sylia Stingray speaking"  
  
"Linna its for you "  
  
"Hello?" She said answering  
  
"Linna!, its me I need a favor."  
  
"yes? Anything after all of your help"  
  
"I have a child and I need you to take her for mem, were dying here and I want her to live "Said Linnas friend.  
  
"I cant !, I dont know how to" she said quietly  
  
"wel I need you to please?"  
  
"I cant but I have a friend shes getting married and will want to how old is the kid ?"  
  
"shes young just turned 4"  
  
"ok when should i get her?"  
  
"now" the phone line went dead,  
  
"I will be right back "Linna said rushing out into the rain.  
  
Mackie and Nene were talking more when Linna got back home.  
  
"Mackie, Nene I want to speak to you."  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"I have a little girl with me here,"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I cant take care of her, I dont have room, but I need you two too since your getting married she needs a parent and I have nothing to help her and Nene your such a good mother and you will be please her parents are dying please"  
  
"Ok ok well do it "Mackie said looking at Nene  
  
"Whats her name "Nene askeed  
  
"none yet you get to name her."  
  
"Ok bring her in"  
  
The little girl walked in and sat in a chair far away from others. She sat there succking her thumb with one hand and holding her knees close to her with the other.  
  
"Nene ? Will you do it?" Linna askeed hopping for a good answer.  
  
Nene sat there in asmasment. The little girl who sat there looked like her and Mackie put together. The tiny girl had dark dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair was short like Nenes but in cute and perfect sasage curls. Nene smiled sweetly and looked back at Mackie.  
  
"She looks like us" She said sweetly standing up and walking to the shelf.  
  
"She does, what are you getting?" HE ased looking up at her.  
  
"Baby Names book"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I think she should help us find her name." Nene said.  
  
"Ok thats a good idea our first child and mostlikely our last."Mackie said getting up  
  
"What do you mean? You dont want kids?"  
  
"Well I do but lets see how we handel one"  
  
"ok but ..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"nothing"She said and smiled 


	5. chapter 5

Mackie and Nene Pick out names for the little girl and wrote them all on a piece of paper for the choices. The names were Isabel, Isabella, Kaley, Katina, and Channa. They pronounced each name infront of Linna to see how they sounded.  
  
"Little girl" Mackie said as she looked up  
  
"can you come here please we want to talk to you?" Nene said smiling and sitting down. The little girl got up and sat by the table.  
  
"We want you to help us give you a name" Nene said happily.  
  
The little girl smiled and giggeled. "I like that she said talking for the first time.  
  
They pronounced the names for her and got rid of three . That left them with two names. Her favorites were Channa and Katina.  
  
"OK, we have a name for you than" Nene said happily to her new child.  
  
"Katina Ann Stingray, is your name or will be in fall." Mackie said  
  
"Why fall?"The tiny girl asked  
  
"Well for now you are Katina Ann Romanova, because we are not married yet"  
  
"Oh"she said smiling.  
  
"So your my new mommy and daddy?" She asked  
  
"yes we are" Nene said as Katina climed up in her lap and called her mommy.  
  
Later that night  
  
The three got to know each other and made a plan to adopt her tomarrow morning. They told her they wanted to have her meet all their friends. They walked out into the living room Katina on Nenes hips and hiding behind everyone else.  
  
"What have you been doing in there?" Sylia asked  
  
"we are adopting a child" Mackie said  
  
"What "everyone said in unison  
  
Nene walked around them holding her daughter.  
  
"This it Katina Ann Stingray" Nene said kissing her on the forehead  
  
"Thats your aunt Sylia" Nene said pointing at her.  
  
"Thats Priss and Leon, And thats Linna and thats Uncel Nigle" She said happily pointing at each.  
  
"Wow!" Linna Said really loudly "She looks like you "  
  
"We know"  
  
They all talked for hours and Nene loved the Idea of being a mother. She was also excited that Mackie was going to be the father. Nene was guilty of hiding a secret from him but she would tell him later.  
  
"I think we should get back to the apartment Mackie" Nene said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Why"  
  
"Katina is asleep"  
  
"Oh ok Bye evyerone"  
  
They said good bye and good night and Nene Mackie and Katina awent to their apartment. 


	6. chapter 6

Nene tucked Katina into the pull out bed of the couch and kissed her good night. Mackie walked into the living room to kiss his new daugter good night and then kissed Nene while putting his arm around her. They walked into their bedroom and fell asleep.  
  
The next day   
  
Nene, Mackie and Katina went to the adoption center and adopted her. They went home and planned the wedding and had Katina look through magazines for things for her new bedroom and toy's. Of corse whatever she wanted she was gonna get cause they were rich. Katina and Nene played little games while Mackie and Sylia went over blue prints for the house they were goning to build about 5 minutes away walking wise.  
  
"Ok so theres two bedrooms, a guest room, three bathrooms, and the other nessaceries." Sylia told Mackie and Nene  
  
"Um I think I want it to be more like your house Sylia" Nene said "Big but comfortable ."  
  
"Yeah sis I think that would feel homey, and plus we need all the room we can get for Katina" Mackie said hugging Nene.  
  
Silky Doll   
  
Linna now worked at the Silky Doll and said things were going fabulous. Sylia made a new Wedding style for the Silky Doll and that made business boom. Sylia was making three times the amount she was before and that added to the Stingray fortune. Sylia added unexpectidly and now Nene was down there looking at the dresses. Nene knew that she could get pure white and at first she had planned to but some of the other dress' were catching her eye.  
  
"Oh my God!" Nene screamed a little to loud.  
  
"Nene whats wrong" Sylia asked rushing over.  
  
"Its not bad Sylia its just I have to try on this dress."  
  
"Ok Ill help you and if its the one I will fit it to you as if it was just sew on you. Or I will to which one you choose." Sylia said grabbing the dress and helping her into a dressing room.  
  
"Nene hold on a sec. lemme find the veil and shoes to this dress."  
  
Sylia ran out of the dressing room and ran over to the shoes and grabbed a box knowing what was in side it. She rand and grabbed a beautiful veil from behind the counter than ran back to Nene. She gave herr the shoes and put on the veil and asked her to step out to she what it looked like.  
  
Nene looked into the mirror and gasped at the sight it was perfect. IT was a strapless pure white dress with pink jewel embrodery that looked like tiny flowers on vines going across her chest and top back and went halfway down her right side. She had a very long trail that had the jeweled flowers scattered around . The bottem front also had that effect but wat a see through white about four inches from the floor. Of corse the part that got poofy was at her hips. The rest of it fit her every curve with the smooth silk. The shoes were white and could not be seen unless show out of the dress, but had pink jewels glued onto it in the front for the same effect but through the back heel a ruby was placed on each side. Her veil was layered and on each layer small white and pink dimonds were scattered on it.  
  
"Its amazing" Nene said  
  
"your fit for it" Sylia said hugging her tightly.  
  
"And, Nene because I'm about to be your sister Imgiving it to you, think of it as an early wedding present. But your buying the jewelery"Sylia said laughing.  
  
"thank you so much, but i have to buy the other dresses for...." She cut off Mackie was coming in.  
  
"I have to get out of this quick" Nene said turning  
  
"Why?" Sylia asked  
  
"One word Mackie" she said hurrying into the dressing room.  
  
Sylia put in a black cover for the dress, a black box for her shoes, another box for the veil and a black jewelery box for the jewlwery she was going to buy. Nene walkeed out of the dressing room and bumped into Mackie.  
  
"HI" He said to her giving her a kiss "What were you doing in there?"  
  
"Wedding dress's" She said smiling, "now I have to find Katinas dress and everyone elses, or that is if they must be wearing a dress."  
  
"Ok I gotta go get tuxes with everyone, thought I'd let you know." he said and was off.  
  
"Bye"  
  
Nene went upstairs and put everything in the closetafter buying the jewlery. She also woke Katina up from her nap to bring her down to pick out her flower girl dress. She was also gonna help pick out the bridesmates dress's.  
  
"Ok what color do you want your dress to be?" Nene asked  
  
"Yellow!"Katina yelled  
  
"no lets look around i dont think they have yellow"  
  
"No yellow?" Katina asked sadly  
  
"Nope, lets look through these"  
  
They went through plenty of little dresses but finally they found one they both agreed on. It was a light baby blue with darker blue jewels scattered on it front and back. They got white shoes and blue jewels to glue on them and they got her small dimond earings. Nene had a necklace for her to wear but did not give it to her yet.  
  
The bridesmates dresses were kind of goddesy. They were a Primrose redish color mad of silk on the inside and velvet on the outside. They had small trails and hung a little low in the front. The straps were like a triangel going up in the front but in the back was a golden rope made of silk that criss crossed. The shoes were plan whit sandle heels. They were to each have a single rose in their hair. Most everything courtesy of the Silky Doll.  
  
Now Nene just needed the church, flowers, cakes, food, invitations, resturaunt for rehursal and to ask Nigel to give her away. 


End file.
